


Conversation

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Time to be adultsSequel to 'Wingman' and probably won't make sense unless you read that.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Updating on time, it's a miracle!
> 
> Also, Link to 'Wingman': https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27064768

Aaron has read and re-read the letter to the point of memorization. Now, he sits in the driveway, staring. After screaming his love for Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules on Friday (then getting blackout drunk), Saturday consisted of him waking up to a hangover and an envelope that contained their true feelings for him. The rest of Saturday had him with so many mixed emotions, he couldn’t even think. Also, a headache that made it hurt to think. Now, on Sunday, he’s here to talk like adults should. Then again, he’s never been a great adult. A knock on the window of his car takes him out of his own head and he rolls it down to reveal Hamilton.

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been here for an hour and I’m starting to get concerned.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alright… well, just come inside when you’re ready.” Alex walks into his three boyfriends watching through the window. Aaron takes a deep breath before getting out of the car. Hercules comes out of the house, holding open the front door for Burr. He walks in and sits down on the chair. Laf and Alex are on the couch, Hercules is in the recliner, and John is on the floor, organizing crackers and fruits he set out. Alex clears his throat. “So, you got the letter?”

“I did. It was very sweet. I guess I should start with thanking you for taking care of me when I was drunk.”

“Of course, petite Burr. You take care of us when we’re drunk. And sick. And sad. And depressed. And...” Lafayette drops his hand from where he was counting the instances Burr dropped everything just to come and make sure they’re fine. “Wow, we are idiots.”

“You’re telling me. Since ninth grade.” Laurens says under his breath. Alex rolls his eyes.

“Oh, don’t even.”

“Can we get back to the subject on hand, please?” Hercules interjects. He turns back to Aaron. “You read the letter, how do you feel about it? Being our boyfriend and everything?” 

“I would love to, but I have concerns. My uncle was abusive, to me, my sister, and my aunt. I’ve never really been in a relationship before because I was always hung up on you four. TV portrays everything as ‘happily ever after’ and books over exaggerate everything. I don’t know how to be in a relationship. I don’t know how to act during fights, I don’t know how to talk about it after. I don’t know how to healthily disagree and how domestic life is supposed to work. I feel like I’m destined to fail.”

“Then we’ll just beat up destiny.” Aaron looks at John, the one who just spoke.

“What?”

“We’ll beat up destiny if that’s what it takes. But we are determined to make this work. We love you. And that means you’re never ever ever getting rid of us.” By this point, John has Aaron’s face in his hands.

“When you say never…”

“You can try.” Aaron smiles. John begins to lean in as if to kiss him. Right before their lips touch, a shout is heard.

“NO!” Alex flings himself from the spot, tackling John. Laf stands up from the couch to see what is happening.

“ALEX, STOP IT!!!”

“I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!!”

“I WANT TO DO IT!!!”

“STOP BEING A SORE LOSER!!!” Aaron stands up and goes to Hercules.

“What is happening?”

“Alex won rock paper scissors, which means he can kiss you first. John’s not happy about it.” Lafayette finally pries the two away. Hamilton flings himself onto Aaron, pushing him down on the couch with Alex laying on top of him.

“I regret this, already.”

“Too late, no backsies.” Alex holds Aaron’s hips and kisses him. After years of crushing, Aaron is starstruck by just how wonderful it is. He wraps his hands around his neck, pulling him closer. They pull apart and Aaron stares up at Alex. “You’re beautiful.”

“Okay, now back off. It’s my turn.” Alex’s face is replaced with John’s upside-down one. Aaron gives a shy smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” And with that, John leans down and kisses Aaron. Though the angle is weird, being upside down and all, John takes Aaron’s breath away. His lips are rougher than Alex’s because he bites them, but they are still so perfect. They break the kiss in order to breathe. Lafayette picks Aaron up and puts him in his lap. Laf noses at Aaron’s neck, making him giggle.

“That tickles.”

“You are adorable.” Lafayette cups his face and kisses him. Unlike the first two, Laf adds tongue to this one, making Aaron moan. After a minute or two, Hercules stands behind them.

“Alright, it’s my turn. I’ve waited long enough.” Aaron turns his head and kisses Hercules from over his shoulder. Hercules has the softest lips of them all, which surprised Aaron. He figured Laf would have them. Burr pulls apart and smiles at them. He is on Laf’s lap with John to the right, Alex to the left, and Hercules behind him. Alex runs his fingers down his back.

“This is where you should have been the entire time.”

Aaron couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
